1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light guide and an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among conventional image reading apparatus which illuminate a document with light and read an image of the document using reflection light is one that is configured so as to suppress a phenomenon (flare phenomenon) that reflection light from a portion other than a reading position of a document is reflected by a peripheral member or the like, shines on photodetecting elements of a line sensor such as a CCD (charge-coupled device), and is read as document information.